


Changing Times

by paarsetulpen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, F/M, Family, Genderbending, Pregnancy, Romance, sidepairing - FrUK, sidepairing - RusAme, sidepairing - SpaBel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarsetulpen/pseuds/paarsetulpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jan and Madeline find out they'll be getting a new arrival, they have to adapt to the changes it brings to their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Names:
> 
> Madeline - Fem!Canada  
> Jan - Netherlands  
> Marianne - Fem!France  
> Emma - Belgium  
> Amelia - Fem!America

Madeline stared down into the sink. She had to hold onto its edge for support, as she felt her knees go weak and her heartbeat picking up pace when she spotted the little plus sign on the small plastic stick lying on the bottom of the sink.

Positive.

Maddie took a deep breath to calm down. She was pregnant. She needed a few seconds to process this realization. It felt so surreal. She felt like something should suddenly happen, something should change but everything around her remained the same. The white-tiled bathroom was as spotless as ever and the warm beams of the early summer’s sun still shined through the small bathroom window, just like a few minutes ago when she came in to take the test.

Her mind was racing as she tried to think of how this could have happened. She tried to remember the course of the past few weeks when suddenly it came to her. Of course, she and Jan went to the seaside for a weekend in May to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. They couldn’t get away very often, so she did her best to spoil him and make everything perfect. The ocean was beautiful and the small cabin they were staying in was so romantic, it was easy to get lost in the moment and forget about everything else.

If she was right, she was about a month in. Now that she thought about it, she had sudden waves of exhaustion wash over her lately but she didn’t think much of them. She started to suspect something was up when her breasts became more swollen and sensitive and when she started to feel sick in the mornings. But it wasn’t until she realized her period was late that she decided to take a pregnancy test – and it turned out her guess was right.

She let out another sigh. It was late afternoon, so there were still a couple of hours before her husband came home. Jan had told her that she could call him at work if anything happened but this was something she would’ve preferred to tell face to face. They talked about having children before and Jan seemed to be on board with the idea, though he probably imagined it to be more planned. Then he could make a list and prepare everything like he always did, so by the time the baby was due, they would be ready and wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Oh boy is he going to be surprised.

Her legs still felt a bit numb but she finally let go of the sink and took a few steps backwards, so she could see her full upper body in the big bathroom mirror. She tucked up the hem of her shirt to get a better look at her stomach. From the front, it still looked flat, so she turned around so that her side was facing the mirror. She couldn’t decide if it was only her imagination or there really was the slightest of bumps showing already and she almost instinctively placed her hands on her belly.

Well, it wasn’t like it was too late to make arrangements. She still had months to go. They still had plenty of time to get everything they needed and maybe they could turn the guest room into a nursery… Maddie let out a small giggle. She only found out she was expecting a few minutes ago and she was already thinking so far ahead. Her surprise started to ease and was replaced with some sort of excitement. Her smile grew wider and she shook her head a little. This was unbelievable. Ever since she started going out with Jan, she often imagined them having a family and now it was actually happening.

They had been married for a year now, had good incomes and a nice home. They bought the house right after the wedding. It wasn’t very big but just right for them, in a peaceful neighborhood in Ottawa, close to the Rideau Canal. (Maddie had a guess that Jan choose this place to live because it reminded him of his old home in the Netherlands, though he would never admit it.) With the house came a small garden as well, which was carefully maintained by the Dutchman she had fallen in love with six years ago. Back then she was still in college and he was an employee at a big trading company. Now she was one of the photographers at a local magazine and he was the manager of the company’s section in Ontario.

 She could already think of a hundred things that needed to be done but first of all, she had to break the news to Jan.

* * *

If someone would’ve told Jan van Rijn six years ago that he’ll be driving home on Friday nights at eight o’clock instead of staying at the office until ungodly hours, _on his own accord_ , he would’ve told them to get lost. Yet, that was exactly what he was doing now and has been doing for the past few years, for the most part. And honestly, after another day of dealing with incompetence and sheer stupidity, it was really all he wanted to do.

The sun was already setting when Jan pulled the car over to the driveway. Getting out and walking up to the front door, he noted that the lawn needed mowing again and entered the house. The first thing he was greeted by was an eager muzzle which belonged to an equally eager golden retriever. Kuma was Madeline’s dog but that didn’t stop him from being obnoxiously affectionate with anyone and everyone who walked through that door. Jan was used to it by now though, so he just petted the animal’s head which Kuma appreciated then turned around and trotted away, wagging his fuzzy tail.

Jan dropped his briefcase in the hallway for it to be taken to his study later, put his coat on the hanger and proceeded into the house. He heard the clinking of plates from the kitchen, so he stepped inside. Maddie was standing at the sink, washing the dishes from last night and quietly humming to herself, like she did when doing chores. When she heard the footsteps of the tall man, she turned around with that smile on her face that could light up his mood even on the worst days. Jan closed the distance between them with a few strides and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her cheek.

“Hi.” Madeline said, leaning back against him, enjoying the closeness.

“Hey.” Jan responded as he rested his chin on top of her head. “Need a hand with the dishes?”

“No, I’m almost done.” she answered. “How was your day?”

Jan shrugged.

“The usual. I had to clean up everyone’s mess.” he muttered and gave Maddie one more kiss on her temple, before letting her go and loosening his tie a bit. He walked over to the fridge and took out a bier. “You want one?”

“No, thank you.” she shook her head a bit and put the last plate on the dryer.

“And how was your day?” Jan asked, opening the can and taking a swing of his drink.

“It was great.” Maddie replied with a strange serenity in her voice. She pulled out the plugs to let the water flow down from the sink, and then started to take off her apron, drying her hands in it in the meanwhile. “By the way, I have something to tell you.”

“Really? What is it?” the Dutchman raised an eyebrow and a smile tugged his own lips. Even if he was still a little tense because of work, Madeline’s good mood seemed to be contagious.

“Eh… Let’s sit down.” she said, gesturing towards the small kitchen table. She was a little flustered but also eager to share the news. They took their seats facing each other and Jan gave her a curios look. She entwined her fingers in front of herself and rested her elbows on the table before she began.

“You see… I have been feeling a little more tired than usual lately and had headaches.” she confessed.

“Are you sick?” Jan asked with a worried expression.

“No, no, I’m fine, don’t worry!” she quickly calmed him. “It’s just that I haven’t though much of them at first but…” she giggled when she noticed Jan’s expression changed from concerned to confused.

“What I’m getting at is that… I’m pregnant.” she finally said it.

There was a moment of silence. Jan blinked a few times.

“You’re what?” he asked startled.

“I’m pregnant.” Maddie repeated carefully and her smile wavered.

“You’re…” Jan ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing hard.

“Is something wrong?” Madeline’s voice snapped him out of his shock.

“I… It’s just that we hadn’t really planned this yet.” Jan said, slight panic in his voice.

“But that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.” the Canadian soothed him. Now it was her turn to get worried.

“It’s still a pretty big deal.” Jan pointed out and got up from his chair. He started walking around the kitchen and rubbed the back of his head.

“Of course it is! But I don’t get it. I thought you were okay with having kids.” Madeline said almost accusingly.

“I am. Or at least I thought I was…” he answered as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, folding his arms and fixing his gaze on the white tiles of the floor.

He really meant it when he said he would want a family but now that they would actually have a child in a foreseeable amount of time, he felt like he spoke too soon. What if he wasn’t cut for being a parent? He knew how to run a business but raising kids? Him looking after someone who can’t speak just cry, wants to be held all the time and needs a lot more patience and affection than any average adult? Joke of the year.

Not even his own sister, whom he had to look after by himself after they lost their parents, wanted to come with him when he moved to Canada. She choose to stay with some Spanish bloke she barely knew instead. After that Jan was pretty much done with caring for others and invested all his time and energy into work instead. He figured it paid off much better than relationships. Until he met Maddie. The Canadian blonde was hands down the best thing that ever happened to him. She had so much love to give and was basically his opposite in many ways. Madeline would be a perfect mother, that much he was certain of. She probably would’ve been better of with someone more suitable to be a father than him.

A pair of slipper-clad feet came into his flied of vision and soft hands were placed on his arms. He looked up, his green eyes meeting her violet ones. Others might have taken Jan’s reaction to be simply cold but Madeline knew that expressing emotions weren’t his strong point.

“Is this about your sister?” Maddie asked. Oh, she knew him so well.

“Maybe.” Jan muttered.

“What she chose was her decision. It had nothing to do with you.” she tried to comfort him. Jan looked away. They’ve been over this many times and he knew his wife’s intentions were good but he really didn’t feel like discussing this topic now.

Madeline let out a sigh. Jan could be so stubborn sometimes.

“Look, it’s alright if you’re afraid. But you don’t have to do it alone this time. We’re in this together.” she said calmly and put her hands of his cheeks, turning his eyes back to her.

“Are you afraid too?” Jan asked.

“Yes, I am.” she nodded, her smile returning to her face.

Without further comments, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She hugged him right back and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Maddie wanted to feel that protective love and safety she always felt when she was with Jan. He rested his chin on her head again and gently rubbed her back.

“Sorry for freaking out like that.” he whispered. “I’ll come around, really. And I’m sure you’ll be a great mom.”

“And I’m sure you’ll be a great dad.” she whispered back.

“I’ll do my best.” he replied, letting her go, so he could look at her face again. “How far are you, anyway?”

“About a month. I’ll need to go to a checkup soon.” she answered.

“So we still have about eight months to get things ready.” Jan stated, his hands still around Maddie’s waist.

“Yeah. But let’s have dinner first, you must be hungry.” she reminded him.

“That sounds good. I’ll cook tonight, you get some rest.” he offered. He might not have been totally used to the idea of being a parent yet but he wanted to be supportive.

“Alright.” she chuckled then tiptoed to kiss him.

Maybe they were running scared in the dark but at least they were holding each other’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> Marianne – fem!France  
> Amelia – fem!America  
> Emma – Belgium  
> (You probably know it but Arthur is England and Antonio is Spain.)
> 
> Warning: Mention of miscarriage.

Jan and Madeline both agreed that it would be better if they knew for sure before announcing anything to their friends and relatives. The visit to the gynecologist went smoothly, maybe apart from those few minutes they had to spend sitting in the waiting room.

Maddie could tell how uneasy Jan felt about being in a room full of women who were already in more advanced state of their pregnancy by just looking at him. He had to come along in case the doctor had some questions for him too but he clearly wanted to be anywhere else. He did his best to pull himself together as much as he could in the waiting room chair but, considering his tall statue, that effort was doomed to fail.

She really didn’t blame him. Madeline herself has been worried for the past few days about whether or not everything was okay. Was their baby alright? Was it growing well? What if she misread the signs or the test was wrong and she wasn’t even pregnant in the first place? Those and similar questions have been running through her head.

The Canadian woman let out a sigh and glanced over to her husband, who had fixed his eyes on the floor in the meanwhile. She sort of wished Jan would ask her how she felt or at least looked at her. Yearning for attention, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

The sudden touch pulled Jan out of his hazed thoughts and he looked back at Maddie. Noticing her longing gaze, he felt a pang of shame. _He_ was supposed to be giving _her_ moral support after all. He gave a small, half-apologetic, half-reassuring smile and entwined their fingers. Madeline smiled back and leaned against him, feeling more relaxed now. They stayed like that until the doctor finally called for them.

After a few simple tests confirmed that they were indeed looking forward to a new arrival, the next thing on the list was to inform their respective families. Maddie did so with much enthusiasm, calling her parents in London first. She ended up talking with her mother for almost an hour since Marianne wanted to know everything possible and eventually Arthur had to remind her that he’d like to talk to their daughter too. Madeline was glad that her father seemed to take the news with joy, since he had some objections against Jan when Maddie first started going out with the Dutchman. Finally, Marianne promised they’ll visit them as soon as they get the chance.

Reaching her twin sister was a bit more difficult, since Amelia’s schedule was rather busy. When she finally did call back, her reaction was as excited and full of sexual innuendos as Madeline had expected.

Jan actually had to hold the phone away from his ear when his little sister squealed upon hearing she’s going to be an aunt. Emma gave them her best wishes and promised that if Jan and Maddie ever needed advice, they were free to call her. She and her husband, Antonio already had a three-year-old son after all.

The following weeks were quite hectic. Madeline’s morning sickness became more intense and she was usually woken by the urge to throw up. They even had to put a bucket right next to the bed after a couple of unpleasant incidents. Although Jan knew there wasn’t really anything to do about it, it frustrated him to see Maddie like this and that the most he could do was to kneel next to her and rub her back while she leaned over the toilet.

He also had to get used to always smoking outside the house after their health visitor gave him a speech on how badly second-hand smoking could affect a fetus. He wondered if it would be easier to quit smoking all together since Maddie also became more sensitive to certain smells, tobacco being one of them. She never really approved of Jan’s smoking habits but she had made peace with it after a while. But now she was outright annoyed if she caught the scents of cigarettes on him whenever they were close.

Then there were also those sudden, unexplainable mood-swings. As happy as Maddie was about her pregnancy, occasionally feelings of fear, doubt and inadequacy would approach her. That, combined with the sleep-deprivation and nausea inducted exhaustion, often pushed her to the verge of tears, whether it was during work, shower, dinner or dog-walking.

The first couple of times Maddie had these unexpected emotional outbursts, it all but terrified Jan, mostly because he hadn’t a clue what caused them. But he realized soon enough that there wasn’t really an explanation to it and just gathered his little wife into his arms and held her until she wouldn’t cry anymore. Even so, he felt pretty useless half the time. He did what he could but it didn’t seem to be enough.

Ten weeks into the pregnancy and Madeline was having one of her crying episodes again. It happened on one of their quiet nights at home. As soon as Jan heard the smothered little sobs from the other end of the couch, he paused the movie they were watching and turned in Maddie’s direction. The next second he already had his arms full of her, her wet face pressed against his chest. He didn’t say a word, just leaned back on the couch, caressing her hair and back, occasionally kissing the top of her head.

She had no idea for how long she cried. When she finally calmed down somewhat, she pulled away from Jan and sat back next to him though not letting go of him completely.

“Thanks... I’m sorry you have to keep doing this…” she whispered, her voice a bit hoarse.

“Don’t be sorry. I just wish I could do more.” he said, putting an arm around her.

Maddie shook her head.

“You’re doing fine. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Shouldn’t you be taking a break from work then?” Jan asked.

“It’s okay. I don’t take extra tasks anymore. I’ll probably take more time off when I’m further ahead.” Maddie answered “If I get that far…”

Jan looked at her with a confused frown.

“What do you mean?”

Maddie turned her gaze away.

“Most miscarriages happen in the first trimester…” she mumbled.

“That doesn’t mean you’ll miscarry!” Jan said with indignation. He realized he raised his voice unintentionally, so he took a deep breath to calm himself. “So… this is what’s been making you upset?”

“I know it’s silly but I can’t help thinking about it. There are so many things that could go wrong, Jan. I don’t know what I’ll do if something happens!” Madeline confessed, looking back at him almost desperately, tears picking her eyes again. This had been plaguing her for the past two months but she didn’t dare to tell Jan. She didn’t want him to get worried.

Jan tightened his grip on her.

“Maddie, there’s nothing wrong with you.” he said.

That didn’t seem to convince Madeline. Jan sighed again.

“Look, I can’t promise that everything’s going to be alright. But I can promise that whatever happens, you’ll never lose me. And I’ll be there to help you through everything.” he stated, looking her deep in the eyes.

“Thank you.” Maddie said quietly and finally a small smile crawled up on her face.

Jan lifted her chin with his free hand to place a kiss on her lips. She kissed back with much eagerness and not even the taste of tobacco bothered her this time. After pulling away, she rested her head on his shoulder. In return, Jan laid his head on top of Maddie’s, while looking down on her little tummy, which was barely visible through her shirt at this point but definitely there. He almost involuntarily put a hand over it and he felt some strange warmth spreading in his chest.

Madeline was a bit surprised by the gesture, since Jan never touched her like that before. She wasn’t about to complain, though. She just placed her hand on top of his and cuddled up even tighter to Jan’s side. She felt content, knowing that both her and her future child were loved and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long and in comparison it’s pretty short. I hope I’ll be able to update again before the end of this month but no promises. :(  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some non-graphic descriptions of sex.

Summer slowly turned into autumn and as the weather became cooler with each day, Madeline also started to show more and more. By the end of the fourth month, her belly was quite round and it was time for her to start wearing maternity clothes. She got a few new ones to wear at work but at home, she preferred to wear Jan’s old shirts, which her husband whole-heartedly offered up to her.

Jan wasn’t sure if it was because Maddie’s pregnancy was more visible now or he simple had enough time to adjust to it but the fact that they were really going to have a child didn’t seem so absurd anymore. He often found himself wondering what their kid will be like and he even took a whole new kind of interest in Maddie’s condition.

“I wonder if it’s a girl or a boy.” He said one time when they took Kuma for a walk in the park. They held each other’s hand as they strolled, while the dog trotted a few feet in front of them. The leaves on the trees have already turned various shades of lively reds and oranges, making a contrast with the pale grey sky.

“We’ll find out on the ultrasound check-up.” Madeline replied. Of course she was curious too and she found Jan’s newfound thoughtfulness rather touching. It was quite a change compared to his more distant demeanor in the first couple of months.

“Yeah, but don’t you have a guess?” Jan turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

Maddie pondered for a moment and placed her free hand on her stomach.  
  
“Hmm, not really.” She shook her head. “Something tells me it’s a girl but I’m not sure…”  
  
“A girl, huh? That’s nice.” The Dutchman’s face softened and a smile spread on his lips. He almost looked sentimental.  
  
“Really? I was sure you’d want a boy.” Maddie chuckled.  
  
“Boy’s fine too” Jan shrugged. “As long as he or she is healthy.”  
  
“Yeah, I feel the same way.” Madeline sighed and held onto her husband’s arm instead of just his hand and leaned a little closer. They continued to walk like that for a while before she asked. “Hey, can we stop at that Indian restaurant on the way back?”  
  
Jan tried to hold back a smirk. “Are you having cravings again?”  
  
“Yes.” Maddie said, blushing a bit. She didn’t see what was so funny about this.  
  
“It’s okay, schat. We can make a stop there.” Jan assured her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
  
The cravings were a part of everyday life for Maddie by now. They were definitely better than being sick all the time but that didn’t mean they didn’t have their own quirks, especially when she craved the strangest of things at the strangest of times. She even got cranky despite her will when they didn’t have her desired snack at home. This left Jan with no other choice but to go out of his way in the middle of the night and purchase whatever food Madeline asked for. Fortunately, he already knew which nearby non-stop shops had the biggest selection and that saved him a lot of time, which was rather convenient when he had important meetings the next morning.  
  
“Wife’s pregnant?” the shopkeeper asked with an omniscient smile on one of Jan’s midnight trips.  
  
“How can you tell?” Jan asked back, not even looking up while packing the groceries in a paper bag. The shop was practically empty, except for him and one more customer.  
  
“You’re not the only father-to-be who comes here, you know. One recognizes them after a while.” The other man explained.  
  
“No kidding.” The Dutchman muttered while getting his wallet out of his pocket, shaking his head a bit in annoyance when his bangs hung over his eyes. He didn’t see a point in spiking his hair up when he was going to hit the bed again as soon as he got home.  
  
“First kid?” the shopkeeper asked again while taking the payment, still grinning.  
  
“Yeah...” Jan said dryly.  
  
The shopkeeper gave him a sympathetic nod.  
  
“Good luck, pal.” He said, handing back the change.  
  
“Thanks.” Jan said, deadpanning as he picked up the bag and left the shop as quickly as he could without actually running.  
  
As tiring as the late night shopping was, it was all worth it to see Maddie’s bad mood vanish when she finally had her ice cream, bacon and peanut butter. And when she was feeling better, it also meant other favorable outcomes.  
  
It turned out that Maddie’s appetite wasn’t the only thing that returned tenfold. Their love life was usually far from dull but in the first three months or so of the pregnancy, the Canadian simply didn’t feel well enough for them to really engage in any form of sexual activity. But now it almost felt like they were making up for all the missed opportunities, as the hormones flowing through her veins left her with certain needs.  
  
Jan usually wasn’t the one to turn down sex, especially when Maddie was so eager but (even to his own surprise) he was actually a bit worried if whether or not that was safe for his wife and their baby. After some research and a little adjusting however, it quickly turned into something amazing for both of them. Sure, they couldn’t do everything they normally could but in return they discovered different kinds of foreplay, new positions and places to touch.  
  
Although Jan wasn’t a bad lover, Madeline honestly felt like she was never so in touch with her own sexuality before. Sometimes she felt like she could go mad with desire, every touch and every kiss felt so much more intense and when she reached climax she trembled with sensation, her mind clouded with lust.  
  
As much as Jan came to enjoy the new situation himself, the part that gave him the most pleasure was to see how stunning Madeline looked after they finished their act and lied together on their bed. She stretched out like a cat, skin flushed with a healthy pink, hair messy with sweat and her face practically glowing with serenity as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asked gently, tugging a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
Maddie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.  
  
“Wonderfully.” she said sweetly.  
  
Jan smirked and laid a small kiss on her lips, then shifted southwards to kiss her tummy too. Maddie laughed a bit at the tickling feeling and reached out to run her fingers through his shaggy hair. He kissed the baby bump again then crawled back up and gathered her into his arms with her back to his chest. Maddie snuggled up to him and let his chin rest on her shoulder while he pulled a blanket over their naked bodies. The last thing Jan wanted was for Maddie to catch a cold.  
  
Madeline let out a deep sigh. “I can’t wait for the check-up tomorrow.” She whispered.  
  
“Me too.” Jan said, his hands finding their way onto her belly under the duvet. “Then we’ll finally know who’s in there…”  
  
Maddie put one of her hands on top of his, enjoying their little moment of happiness. She just couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
“I’m too excited to sleep…” she chuckled.  
  
“You should try anyway, you need rest.” Jan murmured and kissed her ear.  
  
“Yeah, I know…” she said and yawned softy the next second. She reached out and turned off the small lamp on the nightstand then cuddled back against her husband and soon enough they both drifted off to sleep.  


* * *

  
  
The wait at the clinic wasn’t so bad this time. After they entered the room, the gynecologist instructed Maddie to sit in an armchair which had its backrest somewhat tilted backwards and to tuck up her shirt. She did as she was told, albeit her hands were shaking lightly and her heartbeat was starting to pick up pace. She hasn’t been this excited since she first learned she was pregnant.  
  
Once she was finished tucking up her shirt, she couldn’t help but feel a little exposed. She looked over to Jan, who sat down next to her. He gave her a small smile and took her hand in his, which calmed her down instantly. In the meanwhile, the doctor finished setting up the ultrasound machine.  
  
“So, you would like to know the baby’s gender, right?” she asked the couple.  
  
“Yes, we would.” Maddie replied, a little too ecstatically. She could feel Jan squeeze her hand a bit tighter.  
  
She shivered for a second when the doctor put some cold gel her stomach from a tube. Then the doctor pressed the ultrasound device against her taut skin and some dark patches appeared on the monitor. Maddie’s heart was now pounding in her chest as she tried to make something out of them and she almost felt disappointed in herself for not being able to recognize her own child. She glanced over to Jan again and he looked back with an awed expression.  
  
“Hmm… alright, both babies look healthy.” The doctor said after a few minutes.  
  
Jan and Madeline both turned their heads towards her at the same time.  
  
“Excuse me, did you say _both_?” Jan asked with genuine surprise.  
  
“Oh yes, sorry.” The medical women laughed. “It seems like you’re having twins.”  
  
Maddie forgot to bread for a second. She turned back at the monitor, where the doctor was now pointing out things and explaining what was what. She saw them now… She recognized their little heads, their tiny hands and feet… But most of all, it struck her that they were _real_ and they were _hers_. Hers and Jan’s.  
  
“Are… are they girls or boys?” She asked.  
  
“Let’s see…” the doctor moved the device lower on her belly to get a better look. “This one on the left is a girl and the other… is a boy. Congratulations, you’ve got one of each.”  
  
One of each… Jan started to feel dizzy. He just got used to the idea of having one kid and now it turned out they were having two? He took a deep breath, trying to get himself together. He really couldn’t afford to lose his cool at the moment.  
  
The gynecologist turned off the machine and wiped Madeline’s stomach clean with a paper towel, while she explained a few things.  
  
“They’re growing fine and you should feel them move any time now. Normally you’d be due around mid-February but since twins tend to be born a few weeks sooner than single babies, I’d say you’re due at the end of January. And you’ll probably have to go on bed-rest during the last couple of months. Do you have any questions?”  
  
“Actually, yes…” Maddie wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to bring this up now, since she hadn’t talked about it to Jan yet but she figured the sooner she knew, the better. “Does this make it riskier to give birth at home?”  
  
She could see a confused frown on Jan’s face from the corner of her eye.  
  
“Well, with twins there’s a higher chance of complications which might require an emergency C-section, so hospital birth is more recommended.” The doctor answered.  
  
“I see.” Madeline nodded and tugged down her shirt. She was a bit disappointed but of course, the babies’ safety was more important to her.  
  
They drove home soon after and Jan was rather quiet during the whole ride. He actually didn’t spoke a word until they were at home and taking their coats off in the hall.  
  
“So… you were planning to give birth at home?” he asked while he took Maddie’s jacket to put it on the hanger.  
  
“I was _considering_ it. I would’ve discussed it with you in time too.” She answered, crossing her arms.  
  
“But… Why would you want to do that?” he asked again with a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
Maddie just shrugged a little. “Why not?”  
  
“Well, for one, it’s more dangerous for both you and the kid.” Jan pointed out, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Maddie’s eyes widened with surprise. She wasn’t expecting Jan to be this much against the idea.  
  
“Aren’t home births common in the Netherlands? Besides, you’re the one who’s always talking about taking risks.” She retorted.  
  
“First of all, we are not in the Netherlands. It’s different there.” Jan stated. He let out a sigh and seemed to calm down a bit as he took a step closer to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. “Second of all, I only take risks in business and money. Never with my family. I want what is the safest for you and the babies.”  
  
Maddie blinked a few times and hung her head.  
  
“It was just an idea.” She muttered. “I guess I just wanted them to be born in place that I’m already familiar with and that is our own. But since they’re twins, the hospital should be safer.”  
  
A smile spread on her lips and she looked back up at Jan.  
  
“What is it?” he asked.  
  
“They’re twins.” Maddie repeated and her smile grew wider.  
  
“I know.” Jan said, returning the smile and pulling her into a tight embrace. He was aware he could be forceful with his opinions sometimes but he could never forgive himself if something happened to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!
> 
> The characters’ opinions don’t necessarily reflect mine, so please don’t start a pro-con home birth debate in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating for so long! Uni, exams and life in general happened. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with this story until now and now that I have summer vacation, I hope to update again soon. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Once the surprise of having twins has calmed down, Madeline and Jan also came to the realization that having two babies also meant needing double of everything in the nursery room. Fortunately Jan wasn’t the manager at a trading company for nothing. He knew the right places to go to for something cheap but of decent quality, as well as trustworthy second hand-shops. He even called one of his long-time friends back in Europe who was into furniture business and asked if he could get him cribs and other baby-furniture with a discount.

Mikkel was delighted by the news of his best friend becoming a father and promised Jan to get everything he asked for. He also made a comment on how Jan should really visit home more often and stop by at his place in Denmark every now and then. Jan promised him they’ll all visit him once the twins are old enough to travel.

Going home wasn’t exactly Jan’s favorite topic. The last time he went back to Europe was when he visited his sister in Belgium when his nephew was born. That was almost four years ago. For one thing, he considered Canada to be his home now, even more so since he met Madeline and especially now with their own children on the way. For another thing, as much as he loved his homeland, the memories connected to it were unwelcome to him.  
  
Madeline truly flourished throughout the second trimester of her pregnancy. She could feel she was getting closer to being a mother each day and her growing belly just made that all the more obvious. She took great joy shopping and preparing the nursery and Jan often caught himself just staring at Maddie as she picked out small clothes with big care or sewed new curtains for window in the babies’ room. Jan has never seen her so eager about anything before and honestly, he thought it was adorable.  
  
Although Maddie was already experiencing the more positive sides of pregnancy, nothing, not even the ultrasound could compare to what she felt when the babies kick for the first time. It happened a few days after she started her maternity leave. One night after dinner while Jan still had some paperwork to do in his study, Madeline settled on the couch and started working on some hand-made toys. She has been sewing a small white teddy bear for the last week and it was almost done. She was rather engrossed with her handicraft, so at first she thought she was only imagining things when she felt a small thud on the inside of her stomach. However, she felt it again after a few seconds, stronger this time. Her eyes widened and she quickly put down the needle and the teddy bear so she could place her hands on her tummy. When there was third kick, a smile spread on her face. It was an amazing feeling. As if the new lives which were only quietly growing within her for the past six months were now saying hello for the first time.  
  
“Jan, come quick!” she shouted in excitement and a second later she could hear the rustle of paper sheets and the clatter of a chair upstairs, to be soon followed by the sound of fast-paced steps.  
  
“What is it, are you okay?” the Dutchman asked as he quickly came down the stairs, worry in his voice.  
  
“The babies kicked!” Maddie exclaimed and Jan stopped right in front of her.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked, staring at her with surprise.  
  
“Yes, come here!” she said, reaching out to grab his wrist and guiding his hand to her belly. Jan let himself be pulled down, kneeling in front of Madeline as he placed his other hand on the baby bump as well. He held his breath in concentration, moving his fingers over Maddie’s stomach. For a few seconds there was no other sound than the clock ticking in the room. Jan let out a sigh and lowered his hands after a little while.  
  
“I don’t feel anything…” he mumbled.  
  
Madeline gave him a soft smile and tugged up her shirt, then took Jan’s hands again and put them back on her bare skin this time, guiding him to where she felt the first kick. A few more seconds went by when suddenly, there was another kick straight to Jan’s palm. He let out a small gasp in surprise and looked up at Maddie. He was fascinated.  
  
“See? They like you.” Madeline said, reaching out to touch her husband’s face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.  
  
“What? I never doubted they did.” Jan shrugged “This is amazing though. Can you tell which one moved first?”  
  
“No, not really.” Maddie shook her head and leaned back on the couch.  
  
“I thought so. Anyway, the important thing is that they’re kicking. It means they’re growing well.” Jan gave a small smile and placed a kiss on her belly. Madeline giggled, his lips tickling her skin.  
  
-x-x-x-

Not even ten years of living here could get Jan used to the harsh Canadian winter. Especially not the 2 AM kind of harsh, when everything was pitch black and the snow wasn’t cleared from the road yet.  
  
It happened frequently during the past weeks. The babies kicked more often and stronger, sometimes waking up Madeline in the middle of the night. Or she had to go to the bathroom because the twins were pushing down on her bladder. Then she’d realize she was hungry and if they were lucky, they had what she was craving. If not… it usually resulted in one very cranky pregnant Canadian woman.  
  
It wasn’t as if Jan wouldn’t do something even more extreme than driving to the store at night for Maddie and their children but not being able to sleep through some nights, as well as not being allowed to smoke at home and the stress at work added together made him more exhausted than he ever was. That led to him forgetting things Madeline asked him to buy on occasion, which only made his wife even crankier. Jan would usually try to contain himself for the sake of peace but after the umpteenth time, he couldn’t handle himself anymore.  
  
“Hey, where are the butter cookies I asked for?” Maddie complained after she rummaged through the bag of groceries Jan handed over to her after he came back from another night-trip.  
  
“What? You didn’t say that!” Jan exclaimed before he could stop himself. His hair was a mess, there were dark bags under his eyes and he was frozen to the bone. He wasn’t in the mood to put up with any of this right now.  
  
“…Yes, I did!” Madeline retorted, putting the bag on their bed rather roughly.  
  
“No, you did not!” Jan repeated, raising his voice somewhat. He didn’t want to yell at her but he was getting there.  
  
“Yes, I did! You just never pay attention!” Madeline raised her voice as well. She was barely up to Jan’s chest in height but that didn’t stop her from leaning forward in a threatening way.  
  
“Well sorry, it’s very hard to pay attention to anything at two in the goddamn morning!” Jan was outright shouting now, the frustration taking over.  
  
“Oh, you think you’ve got it hard? At least you’re not the one who’s pregnant!” Madeline shouted right back.  
  
“Yeah, you know what?! Screw your damn cookies, you’re fat enough already!”  
  
Jan wished he would’ve bitten his own tongue off before that last sentence left his mouth. Madeline fell silent with a shocked expression for a second, then her eyes teared up and her lips began to tremble.  
  
“Oh shit- Maddie, I’m sor…“ Jan began, only to be cut off by a punch to his chest.  
  
“Get out, get out, get out!” Madeline cried, punching him wherever she could reach him “Get the hell out of my sight!”  
  
Jan kept stepping backwards until he was out of the bedroom, then Madeline slammed the door in his face. Jan just stood there startled and he could hear Maddie sobbing through the door. He let out a sigh to calm himself. He really felt bad but there seemed to be no change for apologizing tonight. He walked down the stairs to the living room and dropped down on the couch.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Madeline woke up with an urgent need to use the bathroom. She had to hold her belly as she got out of bed and sleepily stepped to the bedroom door but when she tried to open it, the door wouldn’t open.  
  
“What the…?” she mumbled and pulled at the doorknob stronger but it was no use. She knocked on the door impatiently. “Jan, come help me, the door’s stuck!”  
  
“I know.” She heard the reply right from the other side. Then she knew what was wrong.  
  
“Jan, let me out or else!” she argued.  
  
“I want to apologize to you first.”  
  
“I couldn’t care less about your apology right now! Now let me out, I need to pee!” Maddie whined and knocked on the door again.  
  
“But I really am sorry! Say you’ll forgive me and I’ll let you out.” Jan insisted.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Okay, then have fun wetting yourself.”  
  
Madeline groaned.  
  
“Okay, I forgive you! Let me out already!”  
  
“As you wish.” Jan said with a snicker and let go of the doorknob. Maddie tread the door open and gave her husband an angry look as she walked past him as fast as she could, then locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
Jan patiently waited until she came out and gave her a smile.  
  
“Wipe that smug look off your face, it’s too early for this.” She murmured and crossed her arms.  
  
“Oh come on now. I already said I’m sorry.” He stepped closer and put and arm around her. Maddie didn’t step away but she still kept her cold exterior. “I was tired and I wasn’t thinking… I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
Madeline let out a sigh and lowered her shoulders.  
  
“I guess I’m sorry too… It’s just that… having these babies is a lot harder than I ever expected and I kind of took it out on you.” She admitted and leaned a little closer to him. “And I am fat.”  
  
“You’re _pregnant_. That’s not the same. And you still look lovely.” Jan soothed her while carefully touching her tummy, feeling another kick. “See, even they’re happier when Mama and Papa don’t fight. So, we’re okay now?”  
  
“We will be if you make me breakfast.” Maddie looked up at him, finally smiling.  
  
“That sounds fair enough.” Jan nodded and led them both into the kitchen for some pancakes and hagelslag.


	5. Chapter 5

Madeline hung the last ornament on the branch of the pine in the middle of their living room then she took a step backwards to get a better look at the finished Christmas tree.  While she was admiring her own work, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and a kiss was placed on her ear. She smiled and leaned back against her husband a little.

“It looks good.” Jan remarked as he looked over to the tree.

“Thanks. I hope the others will like it too.” Maddie said.

“Are you sure about this party? It might be too tiring for you…” Jan pondered while he moved his hands downwards onto Maddie’s belly, gently stroking it. She was seven months in now and it was about time they got their families involved in the pregnancy as well, so they decided to throw a Christmas party combined with a baby shower.

“Yes, I’m sure. I can handle it.” She reassured him and placed her own hands on top of his.

“Just don’t overdo it.” Jan said with a serious tone but smiled a bit when he felt one of the babies kick right into his palm.

* * *

One week later, their families came over from Europe. That included Jan’s sister, Emma and  her husband, Antonio and their son, Adriaan, as well as Madeline’s parents, her twin sister Amelia and Amelia’s boyfriend, Ivan. They’ve never spent the holidays in Canada before but they all agreed it’s better if Maddie didn’t travel while pregnant.

Maddie took her husband’s advice about taking it easy but that didn’t mean she didn’t take part in the preparations at all. Her homemade Christmas cakes and cookies weren’t absent from the dinner table this year either and she made sure to put on decorations anywhere she could. By Christmas Eve, the whole house was decked with garlands and mistletoes, the scent of cinnamon and pine lingered in the air and the radio was set to a station that played old Christmas songs all day.

The guests arrived at various times of the day and at one point, Madeline found herself sitting on the couch with her sister.

“Pretty nice life you made for yourself here, Maddie.” Amelia noted while sipping her eggnog. “not as exciting as mine but it’s nice.”

“Well, we’re not the same.” Maddie shrugged and took a sip of her own drink which was apple and cinnamon flavored tea, since alcohol and chocolate were off the grid for her now.

Amelia was a model and she had quite a busy life in New York. They actually started out working together, with Madeline photographing and Amelia often modeling for her. It was no secret though that Maddie wanted a family of her own and when she met Jan, she didn’t hesitate to settle down. Amelia, on the other hand, had quite a few failed relationships because of her career. She seemed to be going pretty strong with Ivan though.

“Do you think you’ll ever have kids? You seem to be serious with Ivan.” Maddie asked.

“I don’t know… What we have right now is good and I wanna keep it this way for now.” Amelia replied “Besides, I can’t really afford walk around with a big belly for months.”

Maddie snickered a bit. Amelia has always been kind of vain about her figure.

“Aren’t there models for maternity clothes too? You wouldn’t be completely out of commission.” she pointed out.

“Hmm, that’s true.” Amelia laughed and took another sip of her drink.

 

Jan went out to the back porch to get a smoke. He was pretty used to smoking outside by now and he didn’t really mind. The snow was falling quite heavily and all around the Christmas light on the neighboring houses were glowing in the dark.

He heard the back door open and turned around to see his sister come outside.

“You should quit, you know? Set your kids a better example.” she said with a smile but he knew she was serious. Emma has been trying to get him to quit pretty much since she learned he started smoking.

“My kids aren’t even born yet.” Jan pointed out “And just so you know, I have cut back on cigarettes and I use patches now.”

He turned back to glare outside at the falling snow and Emma walked up beside him.

“Jan, you don’t have to keep up that cool act around me. You’re going to be a dad. That’s a pretty big deal.” Emma tattled “I remember when I was pregnant with Adriaan, Toni was so excited…”

“What do you want, Emma?” Jan interrupted.

Emma went quiet for a second and sighed.

“I just want to talk. We rarely do.” she said. Jan didn’t respond so she went on. “Things were never the same after mom and dad were gone. But you did a good job looking after me and I’m grateful for that.”

“Then why…” Jan began, still not looking at her. “Why did you leave the way you did? Just one day after another without a warning?”

“Because you didn’t seem to realize that I wanted my own life.” Emma said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. “You wanted to shield me from everything so badly that it became suffocating.”

Jan took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out.

“I just wanted to protect you.” he muttered.

“I know that now.” Emma nodded “But back then I was young and I just wanted to live my life without thinking of your feelings. I know that’s why you still resent Toni and want to blame him instead of me but really, it was my decision. But now that our kids will be cousins, I really want the two of you to get along better.”

Jan scoffed.

“I can try to get along with him. I can’t promise I’ll become best friends with him.”

“That’ll do.” Emma laughed.

There was a few seconds of silence before Jan spoke again.

“I wonder if the same will happen with my kids… That I’ll become too overprotective of them and they’ll leave me for it.” he never spoke about it before but this was a real fear of his.

“Jan, I never left you. That wasn’t my intention.” Emma said, stepping closer to her brother and putting a hand on his arm. Jan finally looked back at her. “As for the kids… They will probably get angry with you a few times, no matter what you do. God knows Adriaan does. You just have to listen to them and be there for them. And if you need help with anything, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks, Em.” Jan nodded, a small smile tugging his lips. Somehow, hearing that was very reassuring.

The back door opened again with Madeline standing in the doorway.

“Hey, I’m going to show everyone the babies’ room. Would you like to come?” she asked.

“Of course!” Emma replied with a smile. Jan put the cigarette out in an ashtray on the ridge of the porch before he went inside. He and Emma took off their coat in the hallway before Jan went to Maddie’s side to help her walk up the stairs, while the rest of the guests followed them. Madeline’s parents went right behind them, followed by Emma and Antonio, who was also carrying their son and finally Amelia and Ivan, walking hand in hand.

Once upstairs, Maddie stepped to the first door on the hallway and grabbed the handle.

“Well, this is it.” she said with a proud smile and pushed the door open. The walls of the room were painted with discreet beige, nicely contrasted by the warm brownish-red skirting of the wooden floor and a couple of similarly colored shelves and a wardrobe. The curtains on the window were a simple, creamy white, with matching rugs lying on the floor. The highlights of the room, however, were the two matching cribs on each side. They had a natural wooden color with maple leaf and tulip patterns carved into their heads.

“Maddie, these are beautiful!” Marianne exclaimed as she walked inside and stroked the ridge of one of the cribs with an awed expression.

“Aren’t they? Jan’s friend made them for us, all by himself.” Madeline explained, looking at her husband with much admiration. Jan’s cheeks turned a little pink.

“He certainly did a great job.” Arthur complimented as he examined the cribs “They seem pretty sturdy too.”

“By the way, Madeline, we have a surprise for you.” Marianne said, stepping up to her daughter.

“Other than the baby carriage you’ve given us?” Maddie asked.

“Yes.” Marianne nodded and put her hands on Madeline’s shoulders. “As someone who knows what it’s like to have twins, I think you should get all the help possible. So your father and I decided to stay here until the babies are born.”

“What?” Jan and Maddie said in unison.

“Oh, don’t worry; you’ll barely notice we’re here. Except that you’ll have more time for each other.” Marianne waved with a reassuring smile.

Jan and Maddie shared a doubtful glance while Amelia was cackling in the back.

 

* * *

 

Arthur and Marianne staying over wasn’t as bad as they expected it to be. Really, the worst conflicts they had was usually between Jan and Marianne when they argued over who should use the kitchen. But with her due date approaching, Madeline was grateful to have someone by her side even when Jan was at work. It became especially useful when she had to go on bed rest in the last few weeks.

Jan also became accustomed to their company with time and it was good to know that someone was looking after Maddie when he wasn’t home. He and Arthur even ended up taking Kuma for walks on several occasion and chatting about gardening.

 

The twins arrived right on schedule, on one snowy day in early February.

Jan was almost done with his work at the office when he got a call from Marianne. He nearly dropped the phone when the Frenchwoman said the Madeline’s in labor they’re taking her to the hospital now. Jan said he’ll meet them there and hung up. He was shaking with excitement as he packed his things. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous while he drove to the hospital as fast as he could without getting fined for speeding. When he got there, Marianne and Arthur were already in the ward with Madeline, who was resting on the hospital bed.

“Hey, you okay?” Jan asked as he sat besides his wife and took her hand in his.

“Yes. The doctor said it will still be a few hours until they’re born…” Madeline said. She didn’t want to make Jan worry but she was a little scared. “Will you stay with me the whole time?”

“Yes, of course.” Jan answered without thinking and leaned closer to kiss her forehead.

It eventually took eight hours until Madeline actually brought the babies to the world. The labor was agonizing even with painkillers, and Jan was seriously worried that his hand might break when Maddie squeezed it while she was pushing the babies out.

Then suddenly, they heard the first little cry from their first child and it all felt worth it. They only got to see their first born, their son for a brief moment before the nurses took him away to get him cleaned up. Soon enough, his sister was born too. She was wrapped in a blanket and placed on her mother’s chest. Maddie held her close as the nurse brought back the first baby and handed him over to her as well.

Madeline sighed as she looked down at her children. She did it. She brought them safely to the world and now they were really here with her and they were beautiful.

She glanced over to Jan who looked like he could faint any second.

 

Once both babies were cleaned and dressed, they took them back to their ward with Madeline. Jan followed suit and though his knees still felt weak, he managed to stand somehow. When they were finally alone, the twins fell asleep in the mother’s arms and Jan sat down next to them on the bed, still in a state of shock and awe.

“Don’t you want to hold one?” Maddie asked with a tired smile. Jan swallowed but he nodded and carefully took their baby girl in his arms. She felt so fragile and tiny in his hands, he was actually worried he might hurt her.

“Hey, relax.” Maddie said and that actually calmed Jan down a bit.  He looked down at his daughter and smiled. He was finally starting to feel like a dad now.

After a few moments Marianne and Arthur came in too and they were completely stunned by the babies.

“They’re so perfect.” Marianne smiled while she was looking over her grandchildren. “You did a great job, dear.”

Madeline blushed a bit. “You helped a lot too. I very glad you decided to stay.”

“Do they have names?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. It was really hard to decide but we settled for Alexander for the boy.” Maddie explained, holding her son up somewhat. “Alex for short.”

“And her name is Wilhelmina.” Jan nodded at his daughter. “But we’ll just call her Mina.”

 

* * *

 

 

**One Year Later**

 

Madeline was sitting on the living room’s floor with the twins and the babies laughed and clapped as their mother made a bunny plushy hop for them.

By now it was obvious which baby took after which parent. Alex’s eyes were violet, like his mother’s but he had straight hair, like his father and his facial features resembled the ones of Jan as well. He was definitely the calmer baby, rarely crying but still determined to get what he wanted. Mina was much more expressive and emotional and very curious about everything that happened around her. Her eyes were of a light green color, much like her dad’s but they went well with the heart-shaped face and golden blonde curls she got from Madeline.

They heard the front door open and the babies immediately turned their attention to the source of the sound.

“Oh, is daddy home?” Maddie asked as both twins began crawling towards Jan, who just walked in the door. Although the babies have been practicing to walk lately, they still much preferred to crawl. Jan smiled and crouched down to pick them both up. It had become their ‘welcome home’ ceremony.

Madeline got up too and walked up to her husband, kissing him on the lips.

“Welcome home, dear.” she said. “How was your day?”

“It was alright.” he shrugged “I’d rather hear about your day.”

“I’ll tell you everything but first we need to talk about what we should do for their first birthday.” Maddie reminded him, gesturing at Alex and Mina.

“Right.” Jan nodded, looking down at his kids “I can’t believe it’s been a whole year already.”

“They grow so fast, don’t they?” Madeline agreed and they walked towards the kitchen. “Emma called, she said they’d like to come over and they’ll bring Adriaan too. He’s very excited to see his little cousins again.”

“That sounds good to me.” Jan said, content with the feeling of his family being whole once again.

 

**The End**

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who followed this story until the end, even when I didn’t update for months. I realize this chapter is like the biggest “MEH” ever but I just didn’t feel like dragging this story out any longer and I’d still rather end it with a so-so chapter than completely losing interest and abandoning it.
> 
> That being said, I probably won’t be posting new stories for a while again because I’m pretty busy with university duties but I will be working on a few in the meanwhile. However, I’ll only post those when I’m more ahead in them, so I won’t leave you guys hanging for months. I might write one-shots for this story’s verse in the future but for now, I want to focus on some other things.
> 
> Happy holidays! xxx


End file.
